


She's the Reason Why

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's the reason why i cry at night.</p><p>--ella's pov--</p><p>once again, one of the first stories i ever wrote. it's kind of a poem, sorta. i'm posting old work and new work tonight, because my work needs a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Reason Why

I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

\--

She's the smiles and the laughs that I fake; what's that? Of course, Mandy, I'm fine…

She's the burning between my thighs and the cause of the soreness and the blood; you got too zealous, didn't you?

She's the reason why I lock myself in my bathroom at night, phone in hand and hand down my panties; who the fuck has phone sex in a bathroom?

She's the reason why fifteen isn't sweet like sixteen, it's bitter like twenty-one on a Sunday when my knees are sore from kneeling on the bathroom floor; pretending it's her hand I'm rubbing against…

And suddenly I'm a teenaged whore now; I come as soon as she says it: you want me to fuck you, don't you, Ella-dear?

And the term of endearment sounds so fucking sweet, and I feel like I'm desecrating it when I come against my hand; that's right, say my name…

And I do; it's a strangled cry and I try to keep quite; thin walls? Bullshit, scream for me, bitch…

And I have to wonder what she's doing; the thought of her touching herself is just too much…

She's the reason why I cry at night; lusting after your stepsister? Honestly, Ella…

And I wish I had the courage to go to her room; technology does make us lazy, doesn't it?

But that would ruin things; go to bed now, I'm tired of hearing your voice…

And it ends and I'm broken and shaking and holding the phone against my ear like a fucking lifeline; hang up; I'm tired…

God, she's the reason I cry at night…the reason why I can't sleep…the reason why I hate myself…

She's the reason for everything.

-fin.


End file.
